Una no tan blanca Navidad
by GrayLady523
Summary: Emma Swan y Regina Mills son vecinas por varios meses y descubren que tienen algo en común: detestan las festividades navideñas, villancicos y adornos de Navidad. Esto las une el día de Víspera de Navidad y, luego de varios vasos de Whiskey. descubren que eso no es lo único que ambas tienen en común.


**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis y la producción de ABC. Mi único propósito con dichos personajes es hacerlos víctimas de mis locuras para diversión, gusto propio y de quien lo lea.

* * *

Título: Una no tan blanca Navidad

No era que odiara la época navideña, es solo que ella no podía comprender cómo las personas podían sentir tanta alegría y energía en ese par de días. De tan solo pensar en tener que decorar su apartamento y tener una sonrisa en su rostro todo el tiempo, Emma Swan se sentía cansada.

Quizás su forma de ser se debía a que el tiempo que había pasado en el orfanato. Ella comprendía desde muy pequeña que si recibía un regalo en esa época era suertuda. Nunca fue una niña caprichosa, sabía que eran muchos niños y que Papá Noel era solo un cuento para que los niños se comportaran el resto del año para así poder encabezar la lista de los niños con buena conducta. No se sentía decepcionada cuando a veces su conducta de todo el año era una modelo y solo recibía un par de dulces, más bien se sentía dichosa y agradecida, aceptaba el pequeño detalle con una sonrisa y se quedaba en su habitación, alejada del bullicio.

En ese momento, con veintinueve años de edad, un trabajo y un hogar propio, su actitud respecto a la Navidad no había cambiado. Era Víspera de Navidad, el frío se calaba en los huesos, ella se encontraba vestida con su pijama más caliente de lunitas y ovejitas, con una taza humeante de chocolate caliente con canela en su mano. Pasaba los canales de forma rápida ignorando por completo las películas navideñas y programas especiales de la época. Nuevamente se cuestionaba el cómo las personas podían sentirse tan felices y festivas y cómo era posible que existieran personas que no le encontraban el atractivo a las fechas como era su caso. Entre canal y canal se topó con un maratón de películas de Scarface, así que decidió que en eso consistiría su noche. Se acomodó en su sillón favorito, subió el volumen de su televisor y se dispuso a ver la película mientras tomaba de su chocolate caliente con canela.

"We wish You a merry Christmas! We wish you a merry Christmas..."

Afuera de su puerta un grupo de personas cantaba. Emma entornó sus ojos mientras pensaba que eso no le podía estar pasando a ella. Un coro de personas cantando canciones navideñas era con lo menos que quería lidiar ella en esos momentos. Subió el volumen del televisor nuevamente rogando para que el coro se cansara y se fuera.

"I want to wish you a Merry Christmas; I want to wish You a Merry Christmas..."

Emma bufó enojada. Parecía que al haber subido el volumen del televisor, ellos tomaron eso como un indicio para que ellos también subieran su tono de voz. La rubia se levantó de mal humor de su asiento y buscó su cartera. Sabía que esas personas lo que querían era que cooperaran de forma monetaria con la causa que representaban. Así que si eso era lo que ellos querían, eso era lo que ella les daría.

A paso decidido se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió de un tirón para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que no había nadie. Miró hacia ambos lados, el grupo de personas se encontraba en la puerta del apartamento que quedaba justo al lado del de ella. El coro estaba compuesto por varios de sus vecinos.

Emma sonrió triunfante, ellos ya no eran su problema así que comenzó a cerrar su puerta para que ellos no se dieran cuenta. De pronto unos gritos e insultos ahogaron los cánticos del coro. Emma entre abrió la puerta lo suficiente como para ver lo he allí acontecía.

—Comprendo que quieran compartir lo felices que son estos días pero existen personas que no comparten su alegría. — decía una mujer de cabello oscuro en tono molesto al grupo.

— Lo sentimos señora, esto nunca nos había pasado. ¿Qué podemos hacer por usted para que sus ánimos en torno a las festividades cambien?

— ¿Qué les parece desaparecerse de este pasillo? Le harían un favor a la mayoría de las personas que viven en este edificio. — el pequeño grupo la miraba entre confundidos y anonadados. — ¿Qué parte de que los quiero fuera de mi vista no comprendieron?— preguntó exaltada la mujer. — ¡Fuera!

El pequeño coro comenzó a correr por el pasillo, pasaron frente a la puerta de Emma sin detenerse hasta perderse de vista. Emma abrió la puerta por completo para toparse con la morena mirando el lugar donde los vecinos se habían desaparecido.

— ¿Usted también me dirá que soy una amargada por decirles en la cara lo que muchos pensamos?— preguntó la morena de forma cortante.

— Todo lo contrario. — contestó Emma acercándose a la mujer.— Gracias por hacer lo que yo moría por hacer. Creo que todos tienen derecho a celebrar como quieran pero sin molestar a los demás.

— ¿Eres Emma Swan, cierto?— preguntó la morena evaluándola con la mirada. Por un momento, Emma pensó que haber salido en pijamas al pasillo había sido su peor idea. Ya no podía hacer nada, ya estaba ahí, no podía salir corriendo a su apartamento.

—Eso es correcto. — contestó Emma algo insegura. Miró por primera vez en la noche el atuendo de la morena, un vestido color rojo y uno tacones del mismo color y se sintió intimidada por la imponente mujer con la que estaba hablando.—Creo no saber su nombre.

—Regina Mills, me mudé hace unos meses a este edificio.

—Bueno señora Mills...

—Señorita Mills...— corrigió la morena sonriente.

—Señorita Mills en ese entonces. No la distraigo más para que vaya a donde quiera que pensara ir.

—En realidad pensaba en ir a la barra más cercana y tomar hasta perder el sentido. — contestó Regina. — Te invitaría pero veo que ya está lista para ir a dormir temprano. — ante la insinuación de que Regina se había percatado de su atuendo, Emma se sonrojó. — No me haría mal tener la compañía de una chica tan linda tomando junto a mí.

Emma enarcó una ceja confundida. ¿Era posible que la vecina estuviera coqueteando con ella? ¿Qué debía responder a ese comentario? No negaba que Regina era una mujer hermosa que cualquier persona con cinco dedos de frente moriría por una sonrisa como la que ella le estaba dedicando a Emma en esos momentos. El problema era que no conocía nada de la morena. Lo único que sabía era que al parecer odiaba estos días festivos tanto o más que ella, al menos eso tenían en común. Quizás ese sería su milagro de Navidad, ¿qué perdía con invitarla a su apartamento?

—Tengo chocolate caliente y un maratón de películas de Scarface en mi apartamento, por si quieres compartir una taza antes de ir a una barra de mala muerte.

Regina sonrió gustosa, cerró la puerta de su apartamento con llave y se acercó a Emma.

— ¿No tendrás algo más fuerte que un chocolate caliente por ahí?

—Creo que tengo una botella de Whiskey en algún lugar de la cocina.

—Eso se escucha bien. — comentó Regina siguiendo a Emma hasta la puerta de su apartamento.

— ¿No estás planeando robarme, matarme o algo por el estilo, cierto? Te lo pregunto porque quiero que sepas que soy cinta negra y puedo patear tu lindo trasero en segundos. — Regina solo rió y negó con su cabeza.

—No planeo hacer nada de eso, puedo jurarlo señora Swan.

—Señorita Swan. — aclaró Emma abriendo la puerta y dejando a Regina pasar.

—Por cierto señorita Swan, gracias por el cumplido sobre mi lindo trasero. — comentó Regina al pasar por la puerta y guiñarle un ojo.

Emma se sonrojó, pero no dijo palabra alguna. En definitiva, su noche sería una para recordar toda su vida.

~O~

Luego de varios vasos de Whiskey y perder el hilo de la película varías veces, Emma conoció un poco más de la mujer. Regina: una chica privilegiada de un pueblo pequeño en Maine, huyó a la ciudad con la esperanza de independizarse de una madre manipuladora, un padre que la adora pero no tiene la fuerza para enfrentar a su esposa y una hermana mayor que por lo que Regina contaba era un verdadero dolor en el trasero. Tenía un sentido de humor algo denso, el cual no todo el mundo comprendería y al igual que Emma no entendía el atractivo de esos días. Los odiaba y su familia ponía su grano de arena al practicamente forzarla a asistir a la fiesta anual de Navidad de ese año.

—Por eso quería tomar hasta perder la conciencia. Ese estado me durará hasta mañana, así que se me hará más fácil enfrentar a mi familia. — contaba Regina mientras daba un largo sorbo de su vaso.

Emma no sabía si era porque Regina le inspiraba confianza o si era que el Whiskey la hacía sentirse más suelta y relajada de lo normal, pero no dudó dos veces en contarle su historia a Emma. Cuando terminó esperaba toparse con una mirada apenada por parte de Regina, pero fue todo lo contrario. Regina no sentía pena por ella, más bien miraba a Emma con orgullo. Aún sin conocer nada de ella, por el simple hecho de ser una persona íntegra y respetuosa, Regina sentía orgullo de ella.

Así fue como las horas pasaron entre anécdotas y risas. Regina miró el reloj, ya era pasada la medianoche y le gustara o no tenía que ir a la casa de su madre en la mañana. Si seguía tomando Whiskey y Emma volvía a tocar su cabello de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos ella no respondería por sus actos.

— Creo que debo irme retirando señorita Swan.— Emma miró el reloj e hizo un pequeño puchero.

—No es tan tarde y aún nos queda Whiskey. Tenemos que acabarlo. — añadió la rubia levantando la botella.

—Aunque me encantaría seguir platicando contigo, realmente debo irme.

Regina hizo ademán de levantarse pero el alcohol en su sangre y los altos tacones que tenía puesto ocasionaron que se tambaleara. Emma se acercó a ella rapidamente y la sostuvo en sus brazos, impidiendo que la morena cayera al suelo. Ojos color chocolate chocaron con el Océano azul de los ojos de Emma y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ambas mujeres se sintieron seguras en los brazos de la otra persona.

Regina suspiró tratando de contener el deseo que sentía de enredar sus dedos en el cabello de Emma. La rubia por otro lado no podía quitar su mirada de los ojos de Regina. Por un segundo disfrutó de la dicha de poder sentir el cuerpo de Regina tan cerca al de ella. Desvió por un segundo su mirada a los labios de Regina y dejó que sus impulsos tomaran el control.

Los labios de la rubia se juntaron con los de la morena. Emma cerró sus ojos, disfrutando el simple contacto de sus labios con los de Regina. La morena veía la escena con los ojos abiertos como plato. No podía creer que Emma estuviera haciendo eso. Regina hizo lo mismo que Emma, cerró sus ojos y movió los labios al compás de los de Emma. Regina dio rienda suelta a su deseo, con una mano enredó su mano en los mechones de la rubia y acercó a Emma más hacia ella. Emma separó sus labios de los de Regina y comenzó a depositar un camino de besos por el cuello de Regina

—Emma— gimió Regina mientras sentía como el deseo recorría cada fibra de su ser. Emma se detuvo repentinamente y se separó de ella.

—Yo... Lo siento Regina. No debí hacer esto.

— ¿Qué? Llevo desde que me invitaste a tu apartamento aguantando las ganas de no besarte.

—Pero... te querías ir.

—Lo sé. Pero prefiero mil veces estar aquí contigo que descansando para la tortura que pasaré en la mañana con mi familia. Ahora, bésame.

Emma sonrió y gustosa obedeció. Sus labios y los de Regina se movían en perfecta sincronía. Sentía que la concentración de deseo cada vez era mayor en la boca del estómago. Las manos de Regina se deslizaban por sus curvas hasta posarse en su trasero y los apretaba un poco, lo que hizo que Emma gimiera.

El gemido de Emma hizo que Regina se sintiera más excitada de lo que ya estaba. Abrió su boca y rozó con la punta de su lengua los labios de Emma, pidiendo acceso a su boca. La rubia abrió su boca con gusto, la lengua de Regina paseó por su boca, haciendo que el cuerpo de Emma comenzara a temblar de deseo. La rubia enredó su lengua con la de Regina, ambas danzando al compás de los latidos de sus corazones, probando los restos del embriagador sabor del Whiskey. Algo torpemente, Emma posó sus manos a ambos lados del cuello de Regina y con su dedo pulgar acarició su rostro con ternura. Luego de varios segundos ambas mujeres se separaron y juntaron sus frentes mientras poco a poco recuperaban el aire que se les había escapado.

—Tienes que decirme ahora si no quieres que continuemos con esto. — dijo Regina entrecortada mente.— Si no me dices que pare terminaré arrancándote tu ridículo pijama.

—Esa era mi intención todo este tiempo Regina. Pensé que el mensaje estaba claro.— dijo Emma halando a Regina de su vestido hasta ambas caer en el mueble, Regina encima de Emma.

Regina sonrió. Con manos un poco temblorosas comenzó a quitar la parte de arriba del pijama, dejando al descubierto los pechos de Emma. Regina los miró por unos segundos, posando sus manos en ellos, masajeándolos suavemente mientras capturaba los labios de Emma con los de ella. Esa vez, Regina tenía la boca entre abierta, permitiendo un rápido y fácil acceso a la lengua de Emma. Mientras que la lengua de Emma se divertía tomando el control de la lengua de la morena, Regina disfrutaba cuando tomaba entre sus dedos los pezones de la rubia y los apretaba causando que Emma gimiera con cada apretón.

Regina cortó repentinamente el beso, sin darle tiempo a Emma a reaccionar, tomo en su boca el pezón izquierdo de Emma y con su lengua comenzó a hacer pequeños círculos alrededor del pezón. La respiración de Emma comenzó a entrecortarse, con sus dedos comenzó a masajear los cabellos de Regina. La morena con una de sus manos fue bajando por su vientre hasta toparse con el elástico del pijama de Emma. Su mano se coló por debajo del mismo e hizo lo mismo con el elástico de la ropa interior de forma determinada, regocijándose al alcanzar su objetivo y de forma delicada frotar la pequeña protuberancia que hacía que el deseo y excitación de Emma se multiplicara. De forma involuntaria Emma levantó su pecho, brindándole mayor comodidad a Regina para que siguiera con su laboriosa tarea que causaba que poco a poco el deseo que se concentraba en la boca de su estómago fuera mayor. Emma comenzó a mover sus manos de forma desesperada por el cuerpo de Regina, hambrienta de más. En un punto, Regina coordinó los movimientos de su lengua y boca con los de sus dedos, haciendo que Emma entrara en un estado de éxtasis y satisfacción que pocas veces alcanzaba con otra mujer.

—Regina si no te detienes en este instante alcanzaré el clímax. — Regina levantó su rostro y sonrió satisfecha.

—Esa es la idea señorita Swan. — contestó la morena depositando besos en los senos de la mujer y moviendo de forma diestra sus dedos sobre el clítoris de la rubia.

En cuestión de segundos los gemidos de Emma fueron subiendo de volumen hasta llegar a un grito lleno de placer diciendo el nombre de Regina mientras que sentía como todo ese placer estallaba en su estómago y sus paredes se contraían, dejándola sin respiración.

—Eso se sintió...— habló Emma de forma entrecortada tratando de recuperar el aire.

—De nada. — respondió Regina mirándola a los ojos con deseo.

Emma no esperó a recuperar el aliento en su totalidad. Empujó levemente a Regina hasta que ambas quedaron sentadas mirándose de frente la una de la otra.

—Quiero que te recuestes. — ordenó Emma con la voz un poco entrecortada y sus paredes aún latiendo y contrayéndose por la intensidad del orgasmo que había tenido unos segundos antes.

—Como ordene señorita Swan. — Regina obedeció, acostó su cuerpo en el sofá, acomodando su cabeza en uno de los almohadones. — Por lo que veo, estoy en una clara desventaja.

Diciendo esto, Emma comenzó a bajar los manguillos del vestido color rojo de Regina, dejando al descubierto un sostén con un lindo encaje color negro que tapaba los senos de la morena. Emma tragó hondo, ansiosa de quitar esa pieza. Con delicadeza colocó su mano debajo de la espalda de Regina y liberó los pechos de la morena, quitando las tirillas de los brazos de Regina y tirando el sostén a un lado. Emma se deleitó por unos segundos por el gran tamaño de los mismos, moría por tocarlos pero aguantó sus impulsos, su prioridad era otra, y continuó bajando el vestido, Regina se levantó un poco, facilitando la tarea a Emma, permitiendo que la rubia bajara el vestido hasta los tobillos de la morena. Emma rió al ver su principal objetivo.

— ¿No traías ropa interior?— preguntó Emma sonriente.

—Es raro que lleve puesto alguno. — contestó la morena indiferente.— Me siento más cómoda.

—Eres una chica mala señorita Mills.

Diciendo esto, Emma comenzó a besar el interior de los muslos de Regina. Cada beso que daba la acercaba más y más a la fruta prohibida de la morena. Mientras más cerca sus labios se acercaban a los labios de Regina, mayor eran las ganas de devorar y dejar sin aliento a la morena. Emma de dispuso a hacer lo mismo con el interior del otro muslo de Regina. La rubia quería dejar un camino de besos que la dirigieran a ese preciado tesoro. Con cada beso, Regina juraba ver el cielo. Ella sentía el deseo emanar de cada fibra de su cuerpo, su respiración poco a poco se volvía más errática y sentía como poco a poco la excitación se concentraba en su entrepierna.

—Emma, te necesito, ya.

—Como ordene señorita Mills.

Emma acercó su lengua a los labios de Regina, probando los jugos que emanaban de la morena. Regina sabía dulce, Emma se relamió los labios disfrutando el sabor de Regina por primera vez. Un sabor que era único y Emma guardaría en su memoria por el resto de su vida. La rubia entonces se adentró en los pliegues de Regina.

Comenzó a pasear su lengua lentamente por los labios de Regina, deleitándose del momento. Con su lengua paseaba por la entrada del interior de la mujer, jugando con los pliegues de la morena y entrando y sacando la punta de su lengua, haciendo que Regina gimiera cada vez más. Emma dejó un camino de saliva hasta llegar al clítoris de Regina. Cuando su lengua tocó la pequeña protuberancia comenzó a moverse de forma más rápida. Esto hizo que Regina repitiera su nombre varias veces por el torrente de emociones que sintió en ese momento. Regina comenzó a halar el cabello de Emma con cada oleada de placer que la rubia provocaba en ella. Con cada movimiento de la lengua de Emma, Regina se retorcía de placer.

Emma levantó su mirada para ver cómo el rostro de Regina se desfiguraba por todo el placer que le estaba provocando a la morena. Emma detuvo su lengua por un segundo, metió su dedo del corazón en su boca, empapándolo con su saliva, lo sacó y poco a poco fue adentrándolo en el interior de Regina, provocando que la morena arqueara su espalda por la repentina y placentera intrusión. Emma comenzó a mover el dedo hacia adentro y hacia afuera, aumentando de velocidad gradualmente.

Con la mano que le quedaba libre, Emma tomó uno de los senos de la morena y comenzó a masajearlo y a pellizcar los pezones de Regina suavemente. Emma se estaba deleitando al tener a la morena en sus manos y cada gemido de la misma era un bálsamo para el fuego hambriento de deseo que se había formado en su estómago y entrepierna. Regina estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, Emma lo sabía al sentir como las paredes de Regina se contraían. Emma soltó el pecho de Regina y volvió a bajar su mirada a la entrepierna de Regina. Sacó el dedo del interior de la morena y se lo colocó en su boca, probando los jugos de la morena gustosamente.

—Sabes riquísima señorita Mills. ¿Te lo han dicho alguna vez?

—Emma, por favor, estoy muy cerca. — rogaba la morena respirando con dificultad.

—Quiero que lo hagamos juntas. — Regina sonrió y asintió mientras se sentaba.

Regina tomó los pantalones de Emma por el elástico y comenzó a quitarlos de su camino. Emma la ayudó al ir quitándose la ropa interior. Una vez que nada estorbaba a Regina, una montaña de ropa se encontraba en el suelo y ambas mujeres se encontraban desnudas, Emma pasó su pierna izquierda por encima de la de Regina. Regina imitó el acto de Emma pero con la pierna derecha haciendo que sus sexos se rozaran.

Regina capturó la boca de Emma con la de ella y ambas comenzaron a moverse al ritmo del apasionado beso. Regina podía probar su sabor en los labios y lengua de Emma. Regina posó sus manos en el trasero de Emma y lo apretó acercando a Emma más hacia ella. La rubia, tomando el acto de la morena como inspiración posó sus manos en los senos de la morena, masajeándolos a su gusto y antojo.

Con cada beso y apretón ambas mujeres alcanzaron el tope de su placer, gritando el nombre de cada una y mirándose a los ojos. Ambas mujeres cayeron rendidas en brazos de la otra, con gotas de sudor bajando por sus espaldas y respiración entrecortada.

—Sé que odias estas festividades tanto o más que yo. — comentó Regina una vez que su respiración volvió a ser regular. — Pero debo admitir que está ha sido la mejor víspera de Navidad que he tenido en mi vida.

— Me alegra escuchar eso, el sentimiento es recíproco. ¿Es necesario que vayas mañana a casa de tus padres?— preguntó la rubia con súplica grabada en sus ojos.

—Creo que puedes disuadirme de no ir. — contestó Regina sonriente.

—Eso no será muy difícil. — Emma depósito un tierno beso en la frente de Regina y sonrió con alegría. — Feliz Navidad señorita Mills.

—Feliz Navidad señorita Swan.

Con esas últimas palabras, Regina pasó su brazo por la cintura de Emma, Emma la acercó más a ella y ambas a entregaron al cansancio y la fatiga, pensando que después de todo, había un motivo para ser felices en ese día de Navidad.

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Felices fiestas a todo aquel que celebra las festividades de estos días. Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño regalo de Navidad de parte mia.

Un abrazo,

Deb


End file.
